Much Ado about Nothing
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: Harry visits the DoM 2 yrs after Sirius' death and accidenly is sent to the past. Not your average Time travel Story, has a couple of suprises in it, I played with the whole time travel cliche a bit, so I hope you enjoy reading. This is SLASH! be warned!
1. AN sorry read this B4 chapter 1

**Hello. Yes I know your all saying "I can't BELIEVE you're starting another story when you PROMISED to finish Camping Trip!" Well your correct I would like to say I will finish it very soon but simply put Im just not interested in it right now so it is on a break unless someone else would like to finish it or adopt it, I believe the phrase is. Well there would be some conditions that you wouldn't HAVE to follow but I would like it, example being I already made up the bad guy of the story but hey I guess it's your choice. So if you would like to finish Camping Trip my Twilight story just pm me. Now on about this story.**

**I very much enjoy reading Harry Potter time travel stories, especially the ones about harry meeting his parents or Tom Riddle. I LOVE Tom, now your all going WHAT?! Since Tom is the Dark Lord himself, now wait let me make something clear. I firmly believe That Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are indeed two very different people , you will understand this concept more after you read this story since it will explain it eventually ok? Now here is the full summary.**

**Harry Potter, still mourning his Godfather Sirius Black, decides to retrace his steps he took the night Sirius was murdered, starting with the ministry. While he's there something goes wrong from an accidental fall and he is transported into the past when Tom Riddle was a 5****th**** year in Hogwarts. Not your average time travel story, I played with the story line that is normally used in time travel stories, so you'll run into some suprises or at least I hope you are suprised that is my goal after all. Enjoy. This is SLASH! So if you do not like this kind of thing dont read it. This is between Harry and Tom Riddle Jr. that is the main pairing I will not divulge any more info for fear of telling you the entire plot read away!**

**Yes, so after reading so many I found that there wasn't one that was going the way I wanted so what better solution than to write it the way I was looking for? I can assure I'll try not to make it to cliché but it's very hard not to since there are so many out there. This is not a chapter this is an authors note but next time will be, actually I'm posting them both on the same day so when I write chapter one this will be posted along with the first chapter.**

**Ajhena: ah uh uh*shaking her head* your not suppose to post ANs as chapters.**

**V: *glares* Since when have YOU cared about the rules? You're the one always breaking them and encouraging me to go along with you!**

**Ajhena: But you never do, that is why you're the good half and I the bad *smirks***

**V:*if looks could kill* Well, I'm making an exception this time besides none of these nice reviews and readers would rat me out *gives puppy dog eyes to readers***

**Ajhena: *rolls eyes* stop begging and start writing!**

**V: *snorts* whoever said you were the quiet mysteries one was wrong**

**Ajhena: So you admit you were wrong? *raises eyebrows***

**V: *curses like a sailor***

**Ajhena: *sigh* Vicky doesn't own Harry Potter it fully belongs to JKR plot characters and all, so don't complain at us for having fun and twisting it around to fit our crazy tastes in pairings hehe….**

**V: who thought you up again? I think I need to see a therapist**

**Ajhena:*glares***


	2. prolouge

**Ok, so things may be a bit different then the series. I changed a few things I didn't like, you'll see what when you read, but I just wanted to warn you since this isn't AU, but it doesn't follow the book all the time. Enjoy!**

**Ok, so I revised this, thank you to WynterRavenheart who gave me some advice for this first chapter. I did keep the caps down compared to before but I HAD to keep some of them, to stress some parts, so I hope you enjoy this more have a good read!**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **JULY 30TH 11:50 PM **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter sighed as he watched the clock, 11:50 PM, ten minuets until his 17th birthday, ten minuets until he could do magic outside of school legally. And the best part ten minuets until he could get out of this hell whole. After he was an adult in the wizarding world the blood wards wouldn't work which would make it pointless to stay where he obviously wasn't wanted when it didn't protect him one bit. He glanced again at the neon red numbers, five minuets left. He sat up on his bed waiting anxiously. It had been about 2 years since Sirius had died. Harry was still in full mourning; after all he was the only family he had left that cared about him. Sirius was like a father to him, like any godfather should be, even though they didn't get much time together they still were very close.

Harry made it his mission to find Bellatrix and make her suffer. Harry wasn't one for torture but in this instant he could care less. After a year of searching during the summer sneaking out and learning how to apparate illegally finally paid off. He had found Lestrange in a forest with no doubt a soon to be victim of Tom Riddle. Harry had not shown mercy, unfortunately the man had died right when Bella shot the killing curse at him before harry could restrain her. Well, it would have been better anyhow, a witness would have told the Daily Prophet about who had killed Bella, as bad as it sounds, but he really did feel sorry the man. He had crucio'd Bella until she was almost dead. He took her advice from the night at the ministry, he MEANT it this time when he said that word, "_Crucio! _"

Harry smiled at the memory, then realized that it was 12:03 he was 17! He eagerly got up from the bed and grabbed his wand from his trunk. Sirius was dead so he couldn't threat the Dursleys with his godfather but the order did warn them about mistreating him, so fortunately they did not lock his thing under the stairs this summer either. He thought of a simple spell to try, he noticed his glasses looked a little bent, he aimed his wand at this glasses that now sat in his hands.

"Oculus reparo!" a glow came from his wand and hit the glasses; he watched the cracks close themselves and made them look like new. He chose this spell because it was the first real spell he ever saw. He was on the train in his first year and Hermione had used it to fix his glasses, to show off of course, but still it was the first representation of the magic world he saw.

He smiled as he looked at his glasses. Now that he was an adult he knew what to do next. Something he decided he would do as soon as he was legally able. He was going to the veil.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stepped into the telephone booth posing as an elevator that gained him entry into the ministry of magic. He stepped in and gave his name and reasoning for his visit. The female voice told him to have a good day, as an ID pin popped out into the change tray. It said

Harry Potter-visitor

Auror's Department

He wasn't really here for the Auror's Department; he was here to go to the department of mysteries, not that he would tell them that, since you had to have highly authorized permission to enter, even Harry Potter had no excuse to be there. But, he didn't bring his father's cloak for no reason at all. He stepped into the elevator and braced him self as it started moving him to the entrance of the building. He could have flooed but hr HATED flooing he could never keep his balance when stepping out, and it was embarrassing. He stepped into the building and looked around. The fountain was fixed from his encounter with Tom that fateful night, and there were people running around and papers magically flying to the correct destination. It amazed Harry how lazy magic made people, instead of just sending someone or telling the person themselves they sent a message in the form of a paper airplane or even a patronus. He shook his head at the silliness of it all. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor. He waited for everyone in the elevator to go to their wanted floor before throwing the cloak over him and pressed for the department of mysteries. He also charmed a paper airplane to deliver itself to the hall in the DoM so no one wondered why an elevator stopped at a floor no one was getting off of. Luckily only 2 other people got on and when it got to his floor he slipped out with the plane. He incinerated the plane and went to the door at the end of the hall that took him to the circular rotating room.

As he walked he recalled everything that happened that night. _Him and his friends running down the hall, they reached the rotating room, trying to find the right door_. He touched one of the doors fondly smiling as he recalled Hermione's idea with the red Xs. He re-enacted his entire night before he reached the veil where his godfather had disappeared. Harry heard those voices again, whispering but, then he didn't hear them. It was like hearing the wind and trying to hear words. He stopped and stared at the arch way, seeing all the symbols written in some ancient language probably lost to humans. He looked at the rag tag cloth moving as if a wind current were coming from in the arch. For one second he was tempted to put his hand through to see what really lay on the other side, and if it was death? At least he saw Sirius again, along with his parents and Cedric, though he wasn't looking forward to seeing Voldemort again, though Harry figured that even death had a place for the truly evil people to go.

Yes, you heard right Voldemort was dead. Harry had recently killed him in the beginning of his 7th year, which he, Ron, and Hermione didn't go to. Instead they spent time studying the genealogy of Tom Riddle; no one knew Tom well enough to write a book about him, though there was a heritage book of Tom Riddle Sr. and thank Merlin for self updating books. It said everything about the horcruxes and his past. So naturally they were able to know where his pieces of soul lay hidden. The problem that took longer was trying to locate the three founder's items. The sword of Gryffindor had mysteriously disappeared, and Helga Hufflepuff's Goblet had not been found ever. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem was a bit easier to find but still difficult. Nagini was easy to kill, though Harry had left the honors to Neville, after all Voldemort was the reason his parents went insane, and what better way to get back at him then to kill his familiar? After the 6 items were destroyed, yes 6, there still remained one left. No one knew of this except Harry. Everyone thought that it came as a surprise to him, though it never was Harry knew all along that he would have to die in order for the Dark Lord to be gone forever. The only thing worrying him was how to kill Voldemort if Harry was dead? Thankfully Albus took care of that, and Harry came back to finish off Voldemort.

It was a happy day for most, the day he was killed. Though for Harry Potter it was the worst. Fred Weasley was killed by an explosion, though he died with a smile on his face, Harry still cried himself to sleep. Not only was Fred gone but Remus and Tonks too. The last maurauder had finally been able to join his friends. Though Remus and Tonks had left behind their child, Harry's Godson, Teddy. Harry especially mourned for this, so many people had died over the last seven years; Cedric, Mad-eye Moody, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape (even though they weren't on the best terms, Harry still respected him), even Hedwig was killed! Bill was bit by Fenrir Greyback, who was killed by Molly Weasley for his crime. Bella had already been killed by Harry, in his 6th year summer, but Peter had been killed by none other than Remus Lupin, for the death of James and inevitably Sirius, who wouldn't have needed to go into hiding if Peter hadn't betrayed them. For it was Sirius' eagerness to be in action after hiding for so long that helped his death take place.

Through all the deaths it was over at last. And now only Harry was left, sure he had Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, but most of the people who he considered his family were dead! Remus was like an uncle to him, being his father's best friend along with Sirius, Fred was apart of the weasley family who he considered all to be his family, Tonks had risked her life to keep him safe along with Moody, so many people he knew were gone, Harry couldn't take it. But he wouldn't off himself, he would never be that selfish, he just wished he could go back, to fix everything; maybe stop Tom from becoming Voldemort, If Voldemort never existed then everything would have been fine, no one would have died.

Harry felt tears running down his cheeks as he collapsed onto the floor in front of the veil, screaming in grief.

"You promised! You said you'd always be there for me! You were my only family why?! WHY?!" He sobbed again,

"Come back" Harry whispered, "COME BACK SIRIUS!" He screamed again.

"Remus, Tonks! You left your **SON** to grow up without parents, just like me! He needs a father and mother, dont you **CARE**?!" Harry cried harder as he continued to let go of all the emotions that had built up during the last 7 years.

"Cedric, why did you have to be so bloody noble?! If I hadn't been so STUPID you would be alive! I…I should have known it was a port key." The last part he whispered brokenly. Harry cried the hardest he ever did. Sobbing heart broken cries on the DoM floor, the cold stone cooling his over heated forehead. Harry stayed there for twenty minuets more. Thinking about all the people he had come to care for and resolved him self to take care of those important to him now, since there was no going back to save those already fallen.

He got off the floor and continued his re-tracing. He remembered chasing Bella out through the storage room with all the prophesies and other devices. He was walking not paying attention to anything around him; he was still in emotion over-load after his break-down in the room with the veil. Let me tell you, an absent minded Harry Potter and a room full of discarded items on the floor do not equal a pretty result. Harry didn't notice the broken glass on the ground as it crunched underneath him, one bigger piece did not break under his foot and he came crashing down to the floor which was covered with dust. He landed on this stomach and winced as he felt the glass dig into his flesh, he would have cried out if he had never been tortured by the crutacius curse before. Being stabbed with glass was NOTHING compared to being crucio'd. He breathed through his nose to help make the pain more bearable but dust went up his nose instead.

It was the split second that he sneezed that he realized that it was NOT dust on the ground, but sand, but not just any sand Time Sand. This was the very spot where Hermione had knocked down all the Time Turner and they had all broken. This was the sand that was found in the hourglasses. His eyes widened as he realized what could happen, he tried apparating but it was too late; the dust was sent in a flurry from the power of his sneeze and as the sand fell onto his body he felt the room spin and blur and he passed out when he landed on something hard and before he could see where he was he passed out.


End file.
